The Greatest Brunanter
The Greatest Brunanter (Dutch: De Grootste Brunanter) was a television special presented on 21 July 2013. The show will select the greatest Brunanter figure, selecting from a variety of categories and was be shown on BBN 3 and 4. The show will be presented by Cristiane Melker (singer, Dutch) and Ibra El-Zein (footballer, English). Early footballer Florian Evers was selected as the Greatest Brunanter, just edging out King Ambroos I in the voting. Format Brunanters will have the chance to vote for their favorite Brunanters online, selecting from 5 categories. They are: historical figures, politicians, sportspeople, entertainers and artists and humanists. Around 50 great Brunanters will be selected for all the categories, after which voting will occur to determine the top two of each group heading to the next round. These ten will each be represented by a current important figure in their field, which will explain their biography on the final show. Final voting will determine who is The Greatest Brunanter. Historical figures *Ambroos I: Political figure involved in the creation of a modern Brunanter identity and state, as well as penning the constitution and national anthem. *The Unknown Soldier: Representative of the many Brunanters who died in armed conflicts, the Unknown Soldier has become a representative of Brunant's courage. *Elise Hagen: One of the most decorated Brunanters, Hagen was a key figure in the resistance of the 1940s, braving torture and imprisonment to help others. *Leuvis Van Damme: First King of Brunanter who became holder of the function after being politician. He was President of the Brunanter Republic too. *Karl Van Draak: The key figure during the Civil War, Van Draak would later become King and pave the way for democracy with the Bill of Rights. *Mateus Brasefort: A veritable 'legendary strongman', Brasefort fought the Venetians and early Brunanters to defend his town and fellow Barzuna people. *Pieter II: The King of Brunant from 1881 to 1913 who introduced elections for political bodies and was assasinated in 1913. *Paula Schmitz: A resisance member who helped the Underground Revolution group in the war and was arrested and killed by Nazis. Historical figures Ambroos I The Unknown Soldier Elise Hagen Leuvis van Damme Karl Van Draak Brasefort Pieter II Paula Schmitz Politicians *Caroline Koch: Consort of Van Damme, Koch was a strong-willed woman who was influential in the cementing of the monarchy in politics. *Filip Van Buskirk: A politician who was active in democratic reform, Van Buskirk was the first elected Brunanter president, paving the way for the democracy of today. *Marten Sneijder: The first leader of an independent Brunant, Sneijder helped set up many entities which formed the bases of our modern institutions. *Charlton Schatzhoven A famous judge, longest serving in the state's history. *Stefanus Varne: One of the longest serving politicians in Brunanter history Mayor of Koningstad, Senator, 2x Prime Minister and President. *Maarten Dolmatoff: A Russian-Brunanter communist, Dolmatoff was influential in the development of leftist politician as president and prime minister. Politicians Queen Caroline Koch Filip Van Buskirk Marten Sneijder Charlton Schatzhoven Stefanus Varne Maarten Dolmatoff Sportspeople *Willem Bergher: The main figure of Brunant's golden age of football, he led his club and national team to new records and heights in the 1970s and 1980s. *Florian Evers: The first star in the early Brunanter football, Evers would be a longtime figure in football and a founder of the World Football Championship. *Luigi Domart: A footballer who scored the first international goal for the national team. He was very good with some 1. Liga clubs too. *Oliver Jordans: A footballer who played with three 1. Liga teams and AS Monaco. He played more than ten years with the Brunanter team. Together with the 2000 squad he became winner of the WFC. *Sadrakis Marquis: Marquis was the "founder of Brunanter basketball". Founded the Brunanter Basketball League and joined many Hall of Fames. He played basketball too at college and professional level. *Lionel Henley: A well-known skier, he has been the main figure in the sure in the sport's popularity in Brunant. *Kirsten Holtby: One of Brunant's best swimmers, Holtby has put Brunanter swimmers on the map with several notable performances at the London Olympics. Sportspeople Florian Evers Willem Bergher Luigi Domart Oliver Jordans Sadrakis Marquis Lionel Henley Kirsten Holtby Entertainers *Anna Lindbergs: One of the most-recognized Brunanters abroad, Lindbergs sung, modeled and acted to become the first superstar in her fields. *Conny Meeuwsen: A pop icon and influential celebrity figure, Meeuwsen became oe of the most successful Brunanter musicians abroad in the 2000s. *James Gunn: An excellent film and TV star shockingly murdered in 1977, Gunn entertained all of Brunant in the golden age of cinema. *Oscar Karmann: An actor who played in more than twenty films in Brunant and abroad. He became one of the most famous actors in the country when he played in many television series in the 1960s. *Herbert S. Hosen: He played in dozens of movies and series, won prizes at the Rosetown Film Festival and was actor, director, screenwriter, producer and editor. *Torqy Donaldson: Musician who became the most famous rock artist in Brunant. Donaldson published more than twenty CD's. He won some awards and prizes in Brunanter and the rest of Europe. *Marisa: Singer-songwriter who sang in many languages. Marisa was a model and actress too. She was very known for her private life with husbands, houses and money. *Antoni Wisnowski: Director of over 30 movies, Wisnowski is of Polish and Barzuna origins and has won awards at the Rosetown Film Festival. *Angela Miller: Considered by many to be the finest Brunanter actress. Miller has won more Barker Awards for Best Actress than anyone. *Estelle Fletcher: A famous Cuban-origin singer, she made many songs and made popular latin rhythms in Brunant in the 1950's. Entertainers Anna Lindbergs Conny Meeuwsen James Gunn Oscar Karmann Herbert Hosen Torqy Donaldson Marisa Antoni Wisnowski Angela Miller Estelle Fletcher Artists and humanists *Carlyle O'Keefe: A well-known and adventured 20th century writer, O'Keefe wrote and directed many gripping plays and headed Brunant's top art school. *Cristove Vianna: One of Brunant's most important figures in cinema, Cristove Vianna directed some of the most famed classic films. *Emmanuel Berger: A haunting musician and writer, Berger embodied the romanticism of the 19th century and has become an artictic legend. *Fedde Laninga: One of the most prolific and influential writers of Brunanter literature, Laninga is regarded as one of the greatest masters of Brunanter prose. *Eugenio Cavall: A master of the brush, Cavall was one of the leading figures in 19th century painting. *Rickard Helsenberg: He was famous portrait painter of the renaisance period who made many excellent paintings. Artists Carlyle O'Keeffe Cristove Vianna Emmanuel Bergher Fedde Laninga Eugenio Cavall Rickard Helsenberg Top finalists Ten finalists were elected by voters: Ambroos I, Karl van Draak, Marten Sneijder, Charlton Schatzhoven, Florian Evers, Willem Bergher, Conny Meeuwsen, James Gunn, Cristove Vianna and Fedde Laninga. Each candidate is being represented by a notable person in their field. Ambroos I (Per Van Eindhoven) A Karl van Draak (Princess Amalia) A Marten Sneijder (Jazinta Benaid) A Charlton Schatzhoven (Clarissa Donner) A Florian Evers (Karim Zenadi) "Florian Evers is the reason the football is of such a good level in Brunant. In the period of amateur football he became a large star and his many years playing the sport were important in cementing it. Later figures in football all owed their success to him and now Brunant is one of the best footballing nations." Willem Bergher (Roberto Bracciale) A Conny Meeuwsen (Cristiane Melker) A James Gunn (Anna Heemskerk) A Cristove Vianna (Christopher McCarney) "Vianna is not the first, or most known filmmaker but his vision to create such modern, existential films helped influence a generation of directors and filmmakers to this day." Fedde Laninga (Liesbeth de Cloet) A Final vote Florian Evers was voted as the Greatest Brunanter on Sunday 9 February 2014, due to his outstanding contributions to the advancement of Brunant's national sport and pastime. The top ten greatest Brunanters: #Florian Evers #Ambroos I #Cristove Vianna #James Gunn #Marten Sneijder #Willem Bergher #Fedde Laninga #Charlton Schatzhoven #Conny Meeuwsen #Karl van Draak Category:BBN Category:TV shows Category:Awards